¿Puedo Abrazarte?
by Valenfujoshi
Summary: —cuando te diga la verdad me odiaras, ¡estoy seguro! Así que… por favor... ¿Puedo abrazarte? –Creek–


**Advertencia: Yaoi, _Ooc_ , Yaoi *^* ah, y ****¿shota?**

 **Los personajes NO son mios, son de Matt Stone y Trey Parker x)**

* * *

 **¿PUEDO ABRAZARTE?**

.

Algo inquietaba a ese pequeño rubio llamado Tweek. Si, dirán que no es nada nuevo conociéndolo a él y sus paranoias. Pero esta vez era algo diferente, y solo una persona se había dado cuenta: Craig. Y ¿Cómo no? Ya llevaban seis meses fingiendo salir juntos. Lo suficiente para conocerlo mucho mejor que los demás. Lo suficiente para haberse encariñado tanto como para no poder evitar preocuparse e irritarse a la vez, ¿por qué no le decía a él que era lo que pasaba? ¡Se suponía que eran novios! Bueno, no realmente, pero al menos mejores amigos ¿no?

Por eso en esos momentos, mientras observaba al chico sentado en una silla muy lejos de la suya, su ceño se fruncía fuertemente. Veía aquella expresión preocupada, como se mordía el labio con insistencia, temblaba, y aun peor: intentaba prestar atención al profesor, pero escribía cualquier estupidez. (Si, a pesar de la distancia, podía notarlo)

Lo peor era que el muy maldito lo había estado evitando lo mejor posible, ¡mierda! ¡Le enojaba tanto no saber que le estaba pasando! Y ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de porqué le preocupaba tanto, sólo era así. Y realmente no le prestaba mayor atención a eso, quería saber y lo sabría, punto.

.

La aburrida clase de matemáticas terminó por fin, dando paso a lo que sería un descanso de quince minutos. Perfecto, tendría oportunidad para hablar con Tweek sobre aquello que lo tenía tan preocupado.

— ¡Hey Tweek! —lo llamó. El rubio volteo a verlo pero inmediatamente desvió la mirada, mientras salía del salón lo más rápido posible. De acuerdo, esto no podía seguir así. Colgándose la mochila en su espalda salió corriendo a perseguirlo. Fuera del salón de clases miro hacia los dos lados, el niño ya no estaba. Maldijo y escogió una dirección por dónde ir. De todas formas, si no era la correcta, ya lo vería a la salida. El rubio no podía evitarlo por siempre, ¿verdad?

Las horas pasaban y el chico de ojos verdes seguía comportándose igual, huyendo de él a cada rato.

Finalmente, el timbre sonó indicando el fin de las clases. Por suerte él estaba preparado, y, en cuanto vio al niño ponerse de pie, él también lo hizo. Tweek se lo quedó mirando asustado por unos momentos, él solo sonrió. E inmediatamente la carrera empezó. Tweek comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible y Craig salió detrás de él. ¿Quería jugar a las carreras? ¡Pues jugarían!

Y así, salió corriendo ignorando las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros de clase.

Recorrían los pasillos de la escuela con velocidad, el rubio llevaba la ventaja pero Craig era lo suficientemente veloz como para poder alcanzarlo. Esquivando a todos los estudiantes que se cruzaban en su camino, o empujándolos en algunos casos, los dos sólo se concentraban a alcanzar su meta: Tweek quería salir de la escuela y correr a casa lo más rápido posible a encerrarse en su habitación; y Craig quería evitar que eso pasara.

El de cabello alborotado notó como su perseguidor lo alcanzaba cada vez más rápido, pero pudo vislumbrar delante de él la puerta de salida. Aceleró con todo lo que le dieron sus piernas… ¡la puerta ya solo quedaba a pocos metros!

Pero Craig no permitiría que escapara ¡oh que no!

Solo un metro los separaba, entonces, el oji-azul saltó con fuerza lanzándose contra el rubio y haciéndolo caer al suelo junto a él, impidiendo que este saliera de la escuela.

Los dos estaban acostados en el suelo, el pelinegro sobre su "novio", mirándolo fijamente al dejarlo acorralado, pues se había apresurado a tomar sus muñecas apretándolas con fuerza contra el suelo, y sus piernas se apoyaban en las del otro para dejarlo sin escapatoria. Los niños salían ignorando la escena, algunos los miraban con burla gritando "¡búsquense un hotel!" (Cartman) otros con emoción (asiáticas fujoshis) pero terminaban por ignorarlos e irse, mientras Tweek sentía que le daría un ataque cardiaco por la situación. Los profundos ojos de Craig se clavaban en él sin piedad, exigiendo respuestas. ¡Cuánta presión! Lo peor era que escapar era imposible ¡ese chico era igual de fuerte que él! Ya lo había comprobado aquella vez que pelearon.

—Tweek… me vas a decir que mierda te está pasando ¿no?

— ¡agh! No me pasa n-nada ¡de-déjame! ¡Suéltame Craig! —exclamó intentando moverse para liberarse.

—te soltaré si me lo dices.

— ¡jamás!

—Entonces nos quedaremos así un buen rato —. Declaró con su típica voz monótona.

Tweek se lo quedó mirando asustado, con los ojos bien abiertos y sus temblores aumentando, continuando con sus intentos –en vano– de liberarse.

— ¡déjame ir!

—lo haré cuando me digas que sucede.

— ¡¿por qué te importa tanto?! ¡No es como si de verdad fuéramos no-novios!

Por alguna razón, ese argumento lo molestó. Era cierto lo que decía su amigo, ellos en verdad no estaban saliendo juntos, solo fingían. Aun así, el hecho de que le ocultara algo grave le molestaba mucho, tal vez aun por encima de lo que se preocuparía por un simple amigo. Pero esa fue la única excusa que encontró para responder:

— ¡pero eres mi mejor amigo! —vio el destello de tristeza que pasó por los ojos de Tweek al pronunciar lo siguiente:

—Si… si supieras lo que m-me pasa… de-dejarías de s-ser mi a-amigo. Por eso no quiero que lo sepas ¡ngh!

Craig, intrigado, comenzó a liberarlo, levantándose de encima del rubio.

—eso no va a pasar. Solo dime lo que tienes Tweek. Por favor.

Escuchar esas palabras provenir del chico problemático y frio de la escuela era algo muy raro. "por favor". Así que no tuvo más opción que decirle la verdad. Pero…

—e-está bien Craig… pero antes… **¿puedo abrazarte?**

— ¿eh?

—cuando te diga la verdad me odiaras, ¡estoy seguro! Así que… por favor—normalmente, si fuera otra persona, le mostraría el dedo del medio para mandarlo a mierda. Pero se trataba de _Tweek_ , además, con solo ver esa mirada suplicante, simplemente no podía decirle que no. Extendió sus brazos indicando que lo esperaba. El niño se lanzó de inmediato y lo rodeo con sus brazos, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. Era la hora.

—Craig… yo… yo… —para su sorpresa, estaba sollozando. Craig llevo una de sus manos a acariciar los mechones rubios de su amigo, había aprendido que eso ayudaba a tranquilizarlo. —T-tu… me gustas, de-de verdad me gustas, después de to-todo el tiempo juntos, yo ¡gah! No pude evitarlo ¡me volví gay! O tal vez no y sólo me pasa contigo… ¡perdóname! ¡No quiero que me odies!

 _Así que eso era…_

—al principio pensé que solo era amistad, pero no, yo de verdad sentía algo por ti ¡Jesucristo! Incluso comencé a disfrutar del hecho de ser tu novio aunque no fuese verdad ¡lo siento Craig!

 _Entonces le gusto a Tweek…_

— ¡perdóname, pero a mi…! ¡De verdad me gustas! Hoy, con tan solo pensar en cómo reaccionarias, no pude verte a la cara ¡agh!

 _Ya veo…_

Por alguna razón, esas palabras, en lugar de enojarlo o preocuparlo, lo aliviaban, incluso… lo hacían feliz. El niño sollozaba en su pecho mientras decía algo de que sabía que en cualquier momento sería empujado por él.

— ¿Por qué aun no me has empujado lejos de ti? ¿Qué acaso no estás molesto? ¡O tal vez solo estas planeando la manera de matarme por atreverme a enamorarme ti!

 _No es eso, tonto. Solo estoy feliz._

— ¿Craig? —no podía estar más confundido, la mano del chico de azul seguía acariciando su cabello como si nada, eso en lugar de tranquilizarlo solo lo ponía más nervioso— ¡gah! ¡d-di algo!

El azabache suspiró, y solo dijo:

—Tweek… es normal que te guste… somos novios ¿recuerdas?

— ¡¿ah?! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza y olvidaste que en realidad todo esto es una farsa para que el pueblo este feliz?! —asustado, Tweek intentó separarse, pero el otro lo apretó más fuerte contra él.

—no… pero ahora, somos novios de verdad. Ahora importa una mierda si este pueblo está feliz o no. Yo te gusto, tú me gustas. Somos novios. Así que para de evitarme y sólo déjate abrazar por mí.

El oji-verde no terminaba de entender lo que pasaba, pero al sentir los brazos de Craig que cálidamente lo apegaban a él, supo que el chico no lo odiaba. Eso era suficiente. Cerró los ojos tranquilizándose con los latidos acelerados del chico que le gustaba. De su novio.

 _ya nunca mas tendras que pedirme algo como eso, Tweek._

* * *

Oh por Dios que cursi!

Y solo son niños! O.O

Ok... no me maten por hacer esto tan... tan dulce y... Dios es tan... XD

Pero realmente queria escribir algo asi x)

Por otro lado, ya estoy avanzando en el siguiente capi de _El Rey y El Rebelde_ ^^

Espero que les haya gustado!

Saludos!

Valen^^

PD: en serio... Extraño, cursi y cortito XD pero bueno~


End file.
